<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashes Of Light (In Your Eyes) by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438506">Flashes Of Light (In Your Eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duff meets a stranger at an airport who's afraid of lightning, and what better than when a storm comes and the stranger gets scared than to talk about guitars?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flashes Of Light (In Your Eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Due to stormy weather, we regret to inform you that all flights have been temporarily delayed for safety purposes. We extend our sincere apologies, and wish you all a merry Christmas.' </em>
</p><p>As the mechanical voice crackled from the intercom, Duff groaned and tossed his head back, his irritation growing with each passing minute. He wasn't keen on getting caught at some small, dirty airport in the dredges of town, with kids screaming around him and an old man drooling on his shoulder. It was hardly how he planned to spend the Holidays, but there was evidently nothing to be done besides sit and wait for it all to blow over. </p><p>Duff shifted in his small, uncomfortable chair, wincing as something sharp dug into his shoulder. He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd first sat down, but it was passing slowly, and the sky had significantly darkened in that amount of time. He pulled a book out of his messenger bag, content on just reading until the weather evened out. </p><p>And then the light disappeared. </p><p>"Oh, Jesus Christ." Duff muttered, rolling his eyes and shutting his book, knowing that he definitely wouldn't get any reading done now. The old man startled awake with a muffled grunt, and some kid screamed in terror. Duff sighed as the man straightened up, away from his shoulder, and he could stretch out again. "Of all the times..." He trailed off. </p><p>The airport had suddenly turned pitch black, with no sign of light in the slightest, just eternal darkness. Duff couldn't see more than a few inches in front of his face, but that changed when, suddenly, the world lit up as a single flash of lightening burst from the sky, followed by the quick rumble of thunder. </p><p>A small, weak noise caught Duff's attention, and he turned his head to his other side, eyes narrowed as he tried to see. He hadn't been paying attention to whoever was there, truth be told. The sky lit up again, and Duff caught a flash of a man with a wild head of curly black hair before the world became dark again. </p><p>This time, the noise was louder, and it was undeniably a whimper. </p><p>"Hey." Duff whispered. "Man, are you okay?" </p><p>A moment passed. "Yeah, sorry." </p><p>Duff frowned, instantly suspicious. He liked to think that he could hear a lie, and that sounded like one. "Are you sure?" He clarified, eyebrows raising, skeptical. </p><p>"Yea-" Whatever he was about to say next was broken off into a yelp when the building temporarily lit up in bright, white light. Duff could feel a slender hand grasp frantically at his own, fingers entwining, and all skepticism went straight out the window. </p><p>The man held onto Duff's hand tightly, and then it seemed to dawn on him what he was doing. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." He tried to pull away. </p><p>"Don't worry about it." Duff held on tightly, not so much that the man couldn't pull away if he really wanted to, but so that he knew that it was okay. "We all have our fears." </p><p>"I'm not afraid - " Thunder boomed. "Okay, I'm kinda scared." </p><p>Duff smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm scared of sharks, and I'm not ashamed of that." He went to glance at his watch, but then saw that the batteries were dead. "My name's Duff." </p><p>"Duff?" The man chuckled. "I'm Slash." </p><p>The name caught Duff's interest, and he turned his head, surprised. "Slash? That's a cool name." </p><p>"Well, technically, it's Saul, but a family friend said that I was like a Slash, always zooming around from place to place." Slash laughed nervously, his teeth clacking together as another burst of lightening came and went. His grip on Duff's hand tightened. </p><p>"I'm Michael, but that just didn't suit me, y'know?" Duff smirked. "Why does lightning scare you?" He asked. </p><p>Slash shifted around. "Well, it's just so, loud."  He mumbled, as if embarrassed. "I can handle my guitar. But lightning? It scares the shit out of me." </p><p>"I can understand that " Duff squeezed Slash's hand, and then he got an idea. "I play bass in a band. What type of guitar do you use?" He asked, hoping that he could at least distract Slash enough that the lightning wouldn't be the only thing he would be paying attention to. </p><p>"Oh, I <em>love </em>Gibson Les Pauls." Slash said with a grin. </p><p>And, with each boom of thunder, Slash seemed less and less bothered and more excited by the conversation, talking on and on about guitars and some friends he had that were also musicians and Duff found himself so entranced by his new friend that even he didn't hear the thunder, losing himself in the conversation, content to let Slash take the lead. </p><p>Let reading be damned - Duff would much rather listen to Slash. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>